The present invention relates to a cylinder or barrel flange connection for screw or worm presses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cylinder or barrel flange connection for presses which extract liquid from solid-liquid mixtures or which are used for plasticizing and homogenizing plastics materials or rubber.